School's Out!
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: Magolor, Marx, and Taranza remembered their graduation from High School. Huh. How did their good old school day end up? Find out! {BACKSTORY} (Contains a bit of language and some Marxolor)


**(A/N) Hello, it's me again that annoying Raspberri bothering everyone and posting crash every day. This is basically a bit of backstory to when Magolor, Marx, Taranza, etc. were still in school and they weren't baddies back then. This contains slight Marxolor (lol sorry to ruin everything)**

* * *

 ** _Magolor's POV_**

 _Ugh, what's the answer again?_ I was tapping a pencil on my desk as I was trying to figure out the answer to number 99 on my finals test. The question was _What day do you get free Gem Apples?_ _I know this answer I know this answer come on..._ I was freaking out. I studied like for 2 weeks before and now I'm freezing up on a question. _I don't know I'm just gonna answer letter A: Sundays._ I finished the test after that and turned it in. "Phew..." I sighed and quietly went back to my seat to pull out a book and wait until everyone else finishes.

* * *

 _Ring!_ I instantly jump in my seat, blinking rapidly. "Magolor you were sleeping again!" someone snickered next to me. "H-hey! It's not my fault that I wake up at 3 am in my apartment!" I blindly whipped my head around to see who was snickering at me. "Pfft, yeah right sleepy head," Francisca sneered. "You missed getting the next level's wardrobe, so you're stuck wearing green I guess," Francisca taunted.

But she's right.

She was wearing different clothes for next year which means...

I FORGOT ABOUT MY ATTIRE CEREMONY!

"OH CRAP!" I yell out loud as I see everyone else in different attire. I burst out of the classroom with Francisca laughing and filming my huge failure. _Are you kidding me?!_ I thought as I went into the front office of the high school. "How can I help y-" the secretary started and glared at me. "Hey, aren't you Magolor? The one who got 100% on their finals but forgot to go to their own ceremony? Hah, yeah we actually mentioned your name at the ceremony but we couldn't find you!" he laughed. "Right, right, could I have my college attire?" I blurted out. "Well... we actually ran out of most of the uniforms but since you got 100% in your finals I'm just gonna give you a special one."

Then he reached into his handbag and took out a white cloak with gold lining on the bottom, a white scarf and a blue collar and a blue cat hoodie that perfectly fit me with yellow stripes on the ears and white tips at the ends. "Well thank you, sir!" I dipped my head. "Yeah, no need to thank me I'm just giving this to you," he replied.

I took the items and put them in my own handbag. I soon left the office after that only to bump into Francisca again. "Ugh, can you be any more clumsy?" she snapped. "I'm sorry!" I apologized. "Pff, and are you _even_ going to graduate? You still have your old attire on. Grow up you stupid cat," She sneered. "Oh yeah?" I piped up with anger. "Yeah, I got 98% on my finals and you?" She shoved her face forwards. "Well, I got 100%," I retorted. "100%? Oh, they probably made a mistake on your test and gave you a free passing grade."

"But they told me straight up."

"I-" Francisca stopped midway in a hair-flip and stared at me in awe. "Yeah, come to gloat about your _'perfect'_ score to me?!" I yell without thinking. She scoffed, put her hands on her hips and sashayed away. _Ugh! I hate her attitude! Why is she so sweet to Flamberge though..._ I thought.

Wait a minute.

Flamberge's a girl gosh dangit!

What am I thinking...

I shook my head and walked towards the fountain in the middle of the school. I looked into the crystal clear fountain and sighed. "Hi, Mags!" a familiar voice sounded behind me. "Oh, hi Taranza," I glumly say. "Hey, what's wrong Maggie?" Taranza looked at me. He changed attire too. "Oh, nothing," I reply. "Yeah right, you're sulking like a Scarfy bit you!" he joked. I smiled a bit and looked at Taranza. "Wheres Marx?"

"Guys! Francisca's filming Marx! He's balancing at the edge of a crystal clear lake on 100 beach balls! It's crazy!" Flamberge backflipped in front of us. "Wait, what?!" I yell. "Let's go!" Taranza grabs my wrist before I could say anything and we bolted through the hallways. "Taranza, stop!" I shout. "What?!" he stopped. I dropped on the floor, "Let me just try my uniform first." He sighed, "Fine... don't be long I'm going there." He floated down the hallway as I went straight to a bathroom.

* * *

"Alrighty," I came out. "Where are-" I started as I heard an earsplitting _SCREECH!_ "Marx?" I freaked out. "Marx!" I started yelling down the hallways like a maniac until I came to the lake. "Holy... Marx?!" I looked up at the beach balls stacked upon each other and spotted the small speck in the sky balancing ever so slightly on the huge tower. "Get down from there Marx! You're gonna fall!" Taranza called from below. An echo replied, "Nuh uh! I ain't coming down!"

Then he just started bouncing up and down causing the whole bottom of the structure to rumble. "Marx, stop! You're gonna cause the structure to collapse!" I yell. "Nah! I'm not gonna stop, _mom_! Magolor you're like a mom..." Marx yells from the top. I just growled, "Marx! Get down here!" Marx laughed at me and just shook the tower violently.

Until.

 _Slip_.

The beach balls tumbled down along with Marx. "Marx!" I yell and run out towards the raining balls. "Marx!" I repeat. "Magolor!" he yelled falling through the sky. "Marx! I'm coming!" I bolted towards him ignoring the protests of Taranza and taunts from Francisca. I went floating across the lake trying to spot Marx. "Help!" I heard a faint call. "Where are you?!" I say as I saw the huge splash of Marx hitting the surface of the water. "Marx!" I shout looking down at the bubbles from where Marx fell.

"Bad luck?" Francisca snickered. "Stay out of this!" I yell back at her. "Oh, poor Magolor grieving for his _boyfriend."_

Boyfriend? What did she know about me and Marx?! "What do you know Francisca?!" I snarl. She looked at me with a smug look holding up her phone. "Urgh! No time I gotta save Marx!" I plunge into the lake. I swam through the water like a maniac and found the purple jester sinking rapidly. _Marx!_ I tried to yell. I paddled towards the jester even though I ached and I was tired from school. I soon reached for him with a hand and brought him close to me. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, his fangs showing. I looked at him and quickly paddled up to the surface, light-headed and dazed. I coughed and looked around. _The shore!_ I was almost there. I slapped a hand on the surface as I paddled quickly and frantically to the sand and grass.

"Magolor!" Taranza looked at me.

My only response was a cough as I returned to shore, cloak dripping, ears down. "Mags, why'd you dive down there?!" Taranza was really concerned. I placed Marx on the grass. "Do you remember how to revive someone from drowning?!" I shook the water from my face and ears. "Do you know CPR?!" Taranza shook me. "I might!" I went back to Marx. _Please NOVA save him..._ I prayed silently as I tried reviving Marx. I yanked my scarf down. "Wait, you're not doing mouth-to-mouth are you?" Taranza looked at me suspiciously. "Well, I have no choice!" I retort.

Looking down at Marx's unmoving body I shook my head and tried to revive Marx. Nuzzling his face I was praying rapidly, _NOVA please don't let him die he's so young don't take him yet, please!_

"What the fridge are you doing!?" Marx shot his eyes open and looked at me. I lifted my face to see Marx highly blushing and furious with me. "I thought you were... but... you..." I embarrassingly lifted my soaking ears while blushing. I covered my face with the scarf as Marx shot straight up. "That was a joke gosh darn it, did you think I was dead?!" Marx angrily (and embarrassingly) glared at me. "I was just worried!" I put my hands on my red face. Marx was blushing even harder, "W-why would you do that?!" I put my hands down from my face a bit. Marx was staring me down, blushing really hard, as I looked at him. "Ey?!" He forced his face into mine. "I was just really worried! You could've drowned or something might've happened!" I rapidly yell.

He stepped back, still red.

"Maggie!" Marx kicked me playfully. I smirked, "W-what?" Marx looked at me. "Wow, such drama and romance," Francisca said with a bucket of popcorn, "Posted!" She pointed to her phone, there was a video posted on the internet that said, _OMG look what I found at the lake!_ Which had already earned 128 views. Marx and I looked at each other blushing. "Francisca! Delete that video!" Marx yelled. "Well it's already posted _idiot!_ " she cackled. "Wait, so you posted," I started. "Yes, I posted you _kissing_ each other!" She squealed with delight. "We weren't kissing!" Marx kicked the phone out of Francisca's hands. "Wait, stop!" Francisca stopped laughing and stared at Marx. The phone laid on the grass in front of him. Francisca snatched it off the ground and scoffed, "Well, see you guys. Don't think I'll be forgetting this."

"Oh, my NOVA! You guys ok?! I saw the awful video Francisca posted about you!" Taranza's worried cry came and butted in between Marx and I. "Yeah, we're fine," Marx replied. Taranza dramatically fell in front of me and my instincts just made me catch him, "Oh, why did you have to make me so worried? Magolor, why?"

"This is not a drama practice," I plainly say to Taranza. "What, aren't you proud I got the main role for the town's play? I'm going to be Romeo and there's this girl with pink hair and she came from a different planet and she's Juliet! Her name's Susie and," Taranza stopped, "Well I'm sorry I was babbling about the play," he straightened out his red scarf and green cloak. "So, how's finals," I asked them both.

"Awful!" Taranza and Marx yell. "Ah- Jinx! You owe me Ramune when we get to the apartments," Marx sneered playfully at Taranza. "Well, you passed didn't you?" Marx glared at me, "Seriously? I nearly made graduation because I got a 74% on my finals." Taranza shrugged, "Eh, I got a 86%."

"What about you?" Marx asked.

What about me?

"I-I got 100%..." I stutter. They stare at me, mouths wide open. "You're kidding?!" Marx jumped up. I shook my head. His jaw dropped another 2 feet. "Stop, you're scaring me guys..." I straighten my scarf.

Taranza put his hands on my scarf.

His pale eyes glimmering.

Then he shook me, "OH MY NOVA! THAT'S MY MAGGIE YOU DID SO WELL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GRADUATING FROM HIGH SCHOOL WITH A 100% ON YOUR FINALS!" Marx bounced up and down, "Maggsie! You're amazing! Woo Hoo let's celebrate when we get to our apartment and invite everyone!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, slow down!" I pushed Taranza away. "School's out! Let's go!" Marx ran off into the sunset. "Hah! Race ya!" Taranza floated after him. "Not if I beat you!" I joined my friends.


End file.
